All we have to decide is what to do with the time
by riddle17
Summary: John Watson rentre du cabinet dans une humeur exécrable. Mais arrivé à Baker Street, il se rend vite compte que quelque chose cloche... Première fic. Pas de slash
1. Chapter 1

**All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us**

John Watson marchait dans les rues bondées de Londres plus lentement qu'à son habitude.

A sa sortie du cabinet, il avait placé les mains dans ses poches, courbé le dos, rentré sa tête dans ses épaules et s'était mêlé à la foule.

C'était une journée que l'on pouvait qualifier de « mauvaise » pour le docteur Watson. Il s'était levé du pied gauche et tout, absolument tout depuis ce matin, l'agaçait profondément.

Ses patients Harry, qui ne cessait d'essayer de le joindre depuis le début de l'après midi même les étrangers marchants innocemment à ses côtés dans la rue avaient réussi à irriter le calme et compréhensif Docteur John Watson.

Il se sentait complètement vidé, après cette éprouvante journée et pourtant, il ne se pressait pas pour renter à l'appartement car il savait ce qui l'attendait. Ou plutôt « qui » l'attendait.

John soupira avant de pousser la porte du perron du 221B Baker Street.

Sherlock était probablement resté cloîtré toute la journée, s'était sans aucun doute profondément ennuyé, et allait, sans la moindre pointe d'incertitude, être irritant, enfantin et terriblement horripilant. John ne se sentait pas le cœur à s'occuper de Sherlock et de l'appartement aujourd'hui. Il ne savait que trop bien ce qui l'attendait. Sherlock aurait mit un immense désordre dans l'appartement, essayant sûrement de trouver l'endroit ou John et Miss Hudson avaient habilement dissimulé ses cigarettes. John devrait nettoyer, puis faire à manger, se battre pendant un long moment pour convaincre Sherlock de s'alimenter et de boire. Puis il devrait faire la vaisselle, ranger encore et enfin, il serait autorisé à regagner son lit pour une bonne, et il espérait, réparatrice, nuit de sommeil. Ces simples pensées ajoutaient un nouveau poids sur ses épaules déjà lourdes de fatigue.

En gravissant lentement les marches qui le conduisaient à l'appartement il ne put s'empêcher d'espérer que Sherlock soit parti, appelé sur une affaire si importante qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de prévenir John. Ainsi, ils pourraient éviter de confronter leur humeurs massacrantes à tous les deux.

Ce n'était sûrement pas des pensées dignes d'un meilleur ami mais John était épuisé et il ne pourrait supporter une nouvelle joute verbale, comme il avait l'habitude de pratiquer avec le détective. Les conversations avec Sherlock étaient toujours intéressantes, palpitantes mais aussi très souvent fatigantes et sans fin.

« Faites que Sherlock soit parti... » murmura John entre ses dents, alors qu'il poussait la porte.

Le première chose qu'il remarqua fut le long manteau de Sherlock accroché au porte manteau près de la porte. Sherlock était donc là. Il ne partirai jamais sans son manteau par un temps pareil (par tous les temps d'ailleurs) car il faisait vraiment froid dehors.

John leva un sourcil quand il vit les pages des livres posés sur la table basse frémir puis se soulever, caressées par un souffle de vent . John frissonna, soudain conscient du froid perçant qui régnait dans la pièce. Il ne faisait pas froid que dehors...

Le médecin fit grincer ses dents en voyant la fenêtre du salon largement ouverte, le vent glacé s'engouffrant à l'intérieur de la pièce librement. John remarqua toutefois qu'il ne faisait pas assez froid pour que la fenêtre soit restée ouverte toute l'après midi. Sherlock avait du l'ouvrir quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Sherlock, peux tu me dire pourquoi tu as ouvert cette foutue fenêtre ?! » beugla John en refermant le battant avec un claquement sonore. Décidément, rien n'allait aujourd'hui. Il faudrait de longues minutes avant que la pièce ne retrouve une chaleur acceptable.

John se retourna et fit quelques pas en direction de la cuisine, dans l'idée d'aller se préparer un thé.

C'est là qu'il remarqua les livres et les feuilles éparpillées sur le sol.

Il saisit un livre au hasard et lut le titre (un livre scientifique : _The Extended Phenotype _par Richard Dawkins)

. Le livre préféré de Sherlock. Les feuilles qui, maintenant par terre, tressaillant légèrement sous le vent étaient les notes qui avaient permis à Sherlock de rédiger son étude sur les différentes sortes de cendres de tabac.

Quelque chose clochait. Ces livres et ces papiers auraient du se trouver sur la table juste à coté de la fenêtre.

John senti son cœur s'accélérer quand il posa enfin son regard sur la table.

Une trace de pas.

Certainement pas celle de son colocataire. Non, cette trace était clairement celle laissée par une chaussure de sport, une basket, et jamais Sherlock Holmes ne portait de genre de chaussure.

Le cœur battant la chamade, il se rua vers la cuisine. Il ne lui fallu qu'un regard pour réaliser ce qui s'était passé.

Les mêmes traces de pas, clairement visibles sur le sol clair de la cuisine. Du verre cassé, provenant sûrement du vase qui avait dû s'écraser sur le sol durant l'altercation. Et du sang. De petites gouttelettes de sang qui s'élargissaient à mesure que John approchait de la chambre de Sherlock.

« Sherlock ?! » cria John, de l'angoisse nettement perceptible dans sa voix.

Il était complètement paniqué maintenant. Le sang battait à ses tempes et les battements de son cœur avaient atteins une vitesse alarmante dans sa poitrine . Il inhala profondément, craignant de succomber à une crise de panique. Si son meilleur ami avait besoin de lui il fallait qu'il garde son calme et soit opérationnel.

Il avala bruyamment sa salive, jugula la peur qui tordait son estomac, et poussa la porte de la chambre.

Sherlock était allongé dans son lit, sur le dos, les couvertures remontées sous le menton.

Sur le sol, juste à coté du lit, gisait une chemise violette, couverte de sang.

Perdant complètement son sang froid, John se rua jusqu'au lit et gifla la joue de son colocataire. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de joie quand Sherlock émit un grognement et ouvrit les yeux.

John sentit ses boyaux se tordre à la vue des iris bleu-acier. Ces yeux, d'habitude si brillants et pleins d'assurance, étaient maintenant vitreux et papillonnants , luttant pour rester ouverts. Sherlock parvint enfin à verrouiller son regard dans celui de John.

« John ? ». Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. « Est ce que tu as réussi à maîtriser l'intrus ? »

« Non, il n'y avait plus personne dans l'appartement quand je suis entré... il s'est enfui.. » répondit doucement John, essayant d'effacer de toute trace d'affolement de sa voix.

D'un geste peu assuré, il dirigea sa main gauche, quelque peu tremblante, vers la poche de son jean.

Sherlock, qui avait aussitôt deviné la raison de cet geste, l'interrompit d'une voix cette fois plus sûre :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai déjà appelé l'ambulance, environ trois minutes après avoir été blessé. Il m'est impossible de déterminer combien de temps je suis resté évanoui mais je présume moins de sept minutes.. . Dans tous les cas, elle devrait bientôt arriver car la circulation à Londres est plutôt calme depuis quelque temps . Ceci est dû, sans aucun doutes, à l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année. Les gens normaux rendent visite à leur famille, à leurs amis, ou partent en week-end, c'est très courant... »

John ne prêta aucune attention aux flot de parole qui surgissait maintenant de la bouche du détective. C'était bon signe que Sherlock soit encore en état d'analyser une situation, de construire un raisonnement, de parler.

Tentant d'empêcher autant qu'il pouvait le tremblement de ses mains, John souleva enfin la couverture qui recouvrait le corps de son ami. Il avait tenté de retarder ce moment autant que sa conscience de docteur lui permettait.

Il ne put empêcher un son étranglé de sortir de sa gorge quand il découvrit la blessure de Sherlock.

Une longue entaille, de toute évidence causée par un couteau, partait du haut de l'épaule gauche du détective jusqu'à la naissance sa clavicule droite. Sherlock était en sueur et son corps tremblait légèrement. Il avait arrêté de parler et avait fermé partiellement ses yeux. John pouvait voir un petit rictus de douleur se former de temps en temps sur les lèvres du détective.

Mais après un examen plus attentif de la plaie (un examen en temps que docteur et non en temps que meilleur ami, ce qui éclaircissait considérablement les pensées), John poussa un profond soupir de soulagement en réalisant que la blessure, bien qu'impressionnante, n'était pas profonde. Sherlock n'aurai aucun mal à s'en tirer.

Il prit la main de son ami dans la sienne, et de l'autre, commença caresser gentiment les boucles brunes du détective. Un geste visant à rassurer autant son colocataire que lui même.

Les cheveux de jais qui bordaient son front étaient collés par la sueur et John entreprit de les démêler en y passant lentement ses doigts.

Sherlock exhala profondément au toucher, et ses tremblements parurent s'atténuer.

« Cette homme devait être un excellent combattant pour parvenir à te toucher. Tu ne te laisses pas aussi facilement avoir d'habitude », articula John, la voix rempli d'une émotion qu'il aurait préféré moins perceptible.

« Je voulais une blessure semblable à la tienne, alors je l'ai laissé faire », murmura Sherlock. Puis il laissa échapper un petit rire mais, en réprimande, son corps se contracta sous la douleur.

« Chut , ne parle, pas ne bouge pas. On attend l'ambulance »

« De toute évidence » grogna Sherlock. « Inutile de me traiter comme un enfant juste parce que j'ai l'épaule et une partie de la poitrine ouverte »

John plaça un doigt sur la bouche de Sherlock dans l'intention de le faire taire. Immédiatement les yeux bleu-gris du détective se figèrent dans ceux du médecin. John sourit en y apercevant une lueur choquée. Sherlock n'aimait pas qu'on le fasse taire, fusse de la plus douce manière qu'il soit.

Mais John garda constante la pression de son doigt sur les lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Sherlock se relâcher. Il s'autorisa alors à faire de cette pression une caresse. Il laissa ses doigts s'égarer sur l'arc de Cupidon si particulier de la lèvre supérieure, pendant un bref instant.

Puis il retira sa main, et l'utilisa pour recouvrir la main de Sherlock déjà dans la sienne.

« Je vais retrouver celui qui a fait ça Sherlock. Je vais retrouver l'homme qui a osé te blesser. Je te le... »

Sherlock coupa l'ex militaire en émettant un petit rire narquois. « John, tu imagines bien qu'a cette heure-ci je sais déjà son identité, son lieu d'habitation et la raison qui l'a poussé à m'attaquer ... »

John ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un large sourire. Même dans les situations les plus extrêmes, Sherlock restait Sherlock. Un génie exceptionnel, frimeur, supérieur. Son meilleur ami. L'homme qui lui avait redonné le goût de la vie...

Enfin, ils entendirent les sirènes et un moment plus tard, John et Sherlock étaient à l'arrière d'une ambulance, toujours main dans la main.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock reposa son téléphone portable sur la table de nuit blanche adjacente à son lit d'hôpital, blanc lui aussi. Il laissa sa tête reposer sur l'oreiller(blanc), fixant intensivement le plafond(blanc !).

Sherlock poussa un soupir frustré. _God_. Il ne parviendrai jamais à se concentrer. Tout était trop blanc ici. Et Sherlock n'aimait pas le blanc. Il voulait renter à Baker Street. Là bas, il se sentirait bien et pourrait enfin réussir à réfléchir correctement. Il ne pouvait pas réfléchir de manière optimale s'il n'était pas dans son appartement, sur son canapé, avec son John tapant doucement sur le clavier, à coté de lui. « _Son » John ? Drôle d'idée, mais néanmoins idée véridique. _

Une infirmière entra dans la chambre. Sherlock se contracta. Il n'aimait pas cette infirmière. Pas du tout. Elle dégageait consentement une forte odeur animale(_5 ou 6 chiens, de grande taille, très probablement des bergers allemands_). Bien sur, Sherlock pouvait aussi sentir l'odeur omniprésente du savon bactéricide dont elle s'aspergeait consciencieusement les mains et les avants bras à son arrivée à l'hôpital mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour cacher les odeurs canines.

Le détective avait espéré une nouvel infirmière aujourd'hui, une nouvelle personne à analyser pour tromper son horrible ennui. Il avait déjà déduis tout ce qu'il pouvait de cette infirmière là, du moins tout ce qu'il pouvait dans d'aussi horribles conditions.(_Vieille fille avec une rancœur et un mépris évident pour les hommes. Jamais mariée, jamais eu de relations à longue, plus d'espoir d'en avoir une un jour. Sinon pourquoi traiterait-elle ses nombreux chiens comme ses enfants ? Très proche de sa sœur qui travaillait elle aussi à l'hôpital en temps que chirurgienne. Jalousie cachée... Oh, il y avait eu une naissance de chiots la veille..2 ou 3 petits bergers allemands à en juger par..._)

Sherlock fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la porte qui s'ouvrit. C'était John.

Sherlock se fustigea en pensée pour ne pas avoir prédit l'arrivée de son ami grâce au son de ses pas. Il connaissait ce son par cœur. Il aurait put deviner... Mais non, son esprit était trop accaparé par cette infirmière détestable qui avait entreprit de vérifier ses constantes sans même dire un mot(_trop occupée à chercher un nom pour ses nouveaux petit chiens_) , et par tout ce blanc autours de lui qui lui donnait le tournis.

« Ramène moi à Baker Street, John. Tout de suite. »

Sherlock n'avait pas crié, juste parlé d'une voix forte, ferme et autoritaire, mais il vit les sourcils de John se rapprocher et sa bouche se crisper.

_Irritation_, en déduisit-il, _mais légère. Erreur facilement rattrapable._

« Content de te voir, moi aussi Sherlock » répliqua ironiquement John.

Il s'écarta du pas de la porte pour laisser passer l'infirmière qui avait fini, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur la chaise à droite du lit d'hôpital. Il laissa tomber ses bras mollement des deux cotés de la chaise.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. John avait l'air très fatigué. _Cernes, paupières tombantes, yeux humides, dos raidi._

« Tu dors mal en ce moment. »

Ce n'était en aucun cas une question qui était sortie de la bouche du détective, mais bel et bien une affirmation. Et John le connaissait assez bien pour avoir deviné cela.

« Figures toi que je me fais du soucis Sherlock ». Le détective leva un sourcil. « Oui, pour toi » continua John. « Aussi surprenant que cela puisses te paraître, les amis s'inquiètent quand l'un d'eux est dans un lit d'hôpital, le torse barré d'une blessure au couteau. »

Sherlock offrit un sourire sincère au médecin, qui lui sourit à son tour. Il était réellement touché par les préoccupations de son ami à son égard, bien qu'il ne pouvait comprendre la source de cette inquiétude quand les médecins avaient étés très clairs sur le fait que la blessure n'était en aucun cas mortelle et ne mettrait que quelques semaines à cicatriser. Peu être John avait-il peur que Sherlock ne souffre ? Pourtant il devait savoir que la douleur ne dérangeait pas le détective.

Soudain John se leva et s'avança vers le lit d'hôpital. Il s'appuya à la barre de fer et esquissa un autre sourire.

« Tu va être content. Je venais justement t'annoncer que les médecins t'autorisaient à rentrer à la maison. »

Sherlock ne put retenir un petit hurlement de joie. Enfin, enfin, il allai être délivré de cet enfer blanc, il allait enfin pouvoir retourner à ses enquêtes, pouvoir faire travailler son cerveau à nouveau.

Dans son excitation, il bondit hors du lit, oubliant les 19 points de suture sur sa poitrine.

A peine eut-il toucher le sol de ses pieds qu'il sentit sa peau tirer douloureusement à l'endroit de sa blessure.

« Idiot ! , tempêta John Tu veux me priver de ta présence encore quelque jours en essayant d'arracher tes sutures c'est ça ? »

Il força Sherlock à s'asseoir sur le lit en exerçant une pression sur ses épaules.

Sherlock soupira. Il sentait bien venir le coup de la chaise roulante.

Il serra les dents. Il détestait être conduit par quelqu'un, n'être pas libre de se déplacer la où il voulait, quand il voulait.

Il était prêt à se relever et à faire quelques pas pour prouver à John que tout allait bien et qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de chaise roulante pour sortir de l'hôpital quand il avisa le visage concerné de son ami. Il se ravisa donc et resta bien gentiment assis pendant que l'ex-militaire rassemblait les affaires du détective dans un grand sac de sport.

John s'était déjà assez fait de soucis comme ça et Sherlock voulait épargner d'autres tourments à son ami. Après tout, si il devait être guidée comme un enfant à sa sortie de l'hôpital, il ne s'en offusquerai pas. Si c'était par John bien entendu.

... ...

John ne put se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel quand il vit s'approcher l'infirmière, conduisant Sherlock sur sa chaise roulante. Elle avait l'air furieuse et au bord des larmes et le détective affichait une moue boudeuse et irritée. Le trajet de la chambre jusqu'au l'extérieur de l'hôpital avait du être long pour cette pauvre fille.

John remercia l'infirmière qui s'empressa de s'éloigner, aida Sherlock à se lever et à s'installer dans le taxi qui les attendait sur le bord de la route. Il abandonna la chaise roulante sur le trottoir (Mycroft en avait déjà sûrement fait livrer une flambant neuve à Baker Street) et s'assit enfin à coté de son ami à l'arrière du _London cab_.

« Qu'a tu dis à cette pauvre fille Sherlock ? Elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette »

Sherlock fit claquer sa langue. « Seulement la vérité John ».

Le médecin fixa intensément son ami, fronçant les sourcils. Le détective tourna enfin son visage vers lui et poussa un soupir agacé à la vue de l'expression mécontente peinte sur le visage de son colocataire.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si son supérieur ne partage pas les mêmes sentiments qu'elle à son égard et qu'il préfère passer la plupart de ses nuits avec cette interne affublée d'une fausse poitrine. »

« Sherlock ! Je sais que tu ne va sûrement pas comprendre un mot de ce que je vais te dire, mais je te l'ai déjà répété cent fois, et je le répéterai encore, tiens ta langue en public bon sang ! Les gens normaux ont des sentiments, des sentiments qui régissent leur humeur du moment, et parfois leur vie entière. Ils n'ont pas besoin qu'un _smart ass _comme toi vienne leur dire leurs quatre vérités. »

Sherlock n'écoutait même pas. Il pianotait sur l'écran de son téléphone portable. Enfin il se tourna vers John. « Lestrade est à Baker Street. Il nous attend. »

John répondit froidement, toujours légèrement agacé par le comportement de son ami. « Oui, je sais. Il veut que tu lui dise tout ce que tu sais sur ton agresseur, pour enfin commencer sérieusement l'enquête. »

« Exact. Et comme d'habitude nous devrons tout faire nous même. Les inspecteur de Scottland Yard sont des incompétents, je ne le répéterais jamais assez. Donc, pour faire avancer l'enquête, je suggère que nous allions jeter un coup d'œil du côté d'un petit village au nord de Londres. Un de mes contacts y a repérer... »

Sherlock s'interrompit. « John, tu m'écoutes au moins ? »

Le docteur répondit par un grognement. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler de quelconque affaire tout de suite. Bien sûr il voulait retrouver celui qui avait osé blesser Sherlock, mais il ne voulait prendre aucun risque inutile. Sherlock devait guérir avant de se lancer dans une nouvelle aventure. De plus, John n'avait aucune intention de passer des heures et des heures à suivre le détective dans des endroits, qui plus est, dangereux . Il avait un rendez vous galant le lendemain soir et comptait passer une nuit et une journée tranquille à Baker Street (aussi tranquille qu'une journée en compagnie de Sherlock pouvait l'être.)

Soudain il sentit le détective lui tirer le bras, essayant d'attirer son regard. Quand les yeux bleus se posèrent sur lui, il décela tout de suite la lueur d'inquiétude. Inquiétude due à quoi ?

« Tu à un rendez vous, n'est ce pas ? »

« Comment diable as tu pu deviner ça, Sherlock ? ».

Le détective se renfrogna et tourna la tête en direction de la route qui défilait.

« Les seules fois où tu ne me prête pas attention sont les fois où tu penses à tes « rendez-vous » avec ces filles toutes plus insipides les une que les autres »

Sherlock avait prononcé le mot « rendez-vous » avec un dégoût évident. John fit de son mieux pour prendre une expression exaspérée mais la jalousie de Sherlock lui faisait toujours plaisir. C'était un sentiment étrange. Parfois, il acceptait même des rendez-vous dans l'espoir que son colocataire lui fasse une petite scène de jalousie. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être important aux yeux du détective. Non, il savait déjà qu'il était important, mais Sherlock était quelqu'un de très pudique au niveau de ses sentiments et John avait besoin de sentir l'affection que lui portait son ami.

« Je t'emmènerais dîner chez Angelo mardi d'accord ? ». John tourna la tête dans l'attente d'une réponse mais le détective gardait obstinément les yeux fixés sur la route. Ils n'échangèrent plus un mot jusqu'à Baker Street.

Là ,John déposa la chaise roulante dans l'entrée puis entreprit d'aider Sherlock à monter les marches . Il passa un bras autours de la taille de son ami et guida le bras de Sherlock derrière sa nuque, jusqu'à son épaule.

« On y va doucement. Si tu as mal, ne fais pas le fier et dis le moi »

Dès la première marche il sentit le corps du détective se contracter sous la douleur. Le poids sur son épaule s'alourdit soudain.

« Je ne me sens pas très bien » dit Sherlock d'une voix brumeuse.

Pour soutenir le poids de son ami John dût se tourner face à lui et lui passer les deux bras sous les aisselles. Il le guida alors jusqu'au sol où il le fit s'asseoir. Il s'agenouilla en face de lui.

« C'est normal d'avoir des vertiges, ne t'en fais pas. Restes ici bien tranquillement je vais chercher Lestrade. Il va m'aider à te faire monter les escaliers »

« Non non, John c'est inutile, je vais aller mieux dans quelques secondes » murmura Sherlock, bien que la faiblesse de sa voix et sa tête qui commençait à pencher dangereusement vers l'avant prouvaient le contraire. « Restes avec moi ici, le temps que je me relève ».

John s'assit donc dos au mur du couloir, à coté de son ami. Il entendait clairement Sherlock essayer de réguler sa respiration pour échapper aux vertiges.

John ne fut même pas surpris quand Sherlock posa subitement la tête sur son épaule. De la main droite il entreprit de tapoter doucement la chevelure brune de son ami dans un geste réconfortant. Il ne put résister à l'envie d'y glisser ses doigts. Il adorait toucher les cheveux de Sherlock et depuis quelques semaines, il ne s'en cachait plus. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais depuis quelques temps, le détective avait abaissé les barrières qui jusqu'à là, restreignait leurs contacts physiques, et John ne s'en plaignait pas. Il se sentait rassuré par le contact avec Sherlock et il savait l'inverse vrai également.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Sherlock déclara que les vertiges étaient passés et ils gravirent les marches.

En haut, le détective inspecteur Lestrade les attendait pour une série de questions.

John fit de son mieux pour endiguer la mauvaise humeur et les remarques acerbes de Sherlock pendant toute la durée de l'interrogatoire. Il n'y parvint que partiellement et une heure plus tard, Lestrade quittait Baker Street, quelque peu contrarié de s'être fait traité d'idiot, d'incapable et de bon à rien plus de dix fois dans l'heure.

... ...

D'un commun accord, John et Sherlock avaient décidé d'être élégants pour ce dîner chez Angelo. Et tant pis si la moitié du restaurant pensait qu'ils étaient en couple.

John avait donc revêtit un jean noir (il ne possédait pas de pantalon de costume), des chaussures noires vernies, une chemise blanche, et une veste de costume noire à deux boutons.

Il s'admirait dans la glace, se trouvant particulièrement élégant ce soir quand Sherlock sortit de sa chambre et vint se planter à coté de lui.

Aussitôt l'enthousiasme de John retomba.

«Nous portons à peu près les mêmes vêtements ce soir ? »demanda John d'une voix irritée.

Devant l'air peu convaincu de son colocataire il ajouta : « Généralement je veux dire. Au niveau des couleurs, de la coupe de la veste... Hein ? »

« Heu... »articula Sherlock, visiblement pris de court par cette question vestimentaire. « Oui, on peut dire que, globalement, nous portons le même genre de vêtements ce soir. Et alors ? »

« Et alors, répondit John visiblement dépité, peux tu me dire pourquoi, avec les mêmes vêtements, toi, tu es juste éblouissant, et moi, je ressemble à un petit crapaud mal habillé ?! »

Sherlock éclata d'un rire joyeux. Quelques instants plus tard, John le rejoignit dans son hilarité.

Le dîner fut merveilleux.


	3. Chapter 3

John sentait une douce chaleur lui monter aux joues. Le verre de vin posé devant lui était à moitié vide, et ce n'était pas le premier. L'assiette qui avait quelques minutes plus tôt contenus un succulent plat, était maintenant vide.

John se laissa aller sur le dossier de sa chaise. Un immense sentiment de bien être l'envahissait. Il se laissa aller une seconde à fermer les yeux. Il ne put retenir un petit rire niais quand il s'aperçut que sa tête tournait. Il avait décidément bu trop de vin.

Il rouvrit enfin les yeux, pour rencontrer le regard de Sherlock. Une lueur amusée dansait dans les yeux du détective. Une lueur qu'il n'était pas habituel d'apercevoir. Ses yeux étaient habituellement froid, ne laissant filtrer aucune émotion, analysant, décortiquant, sans jamais laisser transparaître quelconque sentiment.

L'alcool avait donc un effet sur Sherlock Holmes. Il abaissait (un peu) ses barrières.

John sourit. Il était d'humeur joueuse après ces quelques verres. Il avait envie de tester Sherlock. De tester sa possessivité. Sa jalousie.

«Je ne t'ai pas encore raconté mon rendez-vous de ce week-end, non ? »

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel.

« Sans vouloir t'offenser John, je n'en ai positivement rien à faire de ton rendez-vous avec cette chère... quel était son nom déjà ?. »

John ne prit pas la peine de répondre à cette provocation.

« Mais c'est le rôle des amis Sherlock. Des meilleurs amis se racontent tout. En particulier les histoires de filles... »

Une moue presque dégoûtée se dessina sur le visage de Sherlock. « Les histoires de filles... », répétât-il d'une voix perplexe, comme si il n'avait jamais entendu ces mots de toute sa vie.

«Je m'intéresse à ce que tu fais. Tes travaux, tes expériences, tes déductions... je t'écoutes et j'essaie de comprendre. En temps que mon meilleur ami, et colocataire …. et collègue, tu dois en faire autant ».

John scruta le visage de son ami. Impénétrable. L'innocente lueur amusée était partie et John se sentit soudain coupable. Sherlock passait une bonne soirée, pourquoi se sentait-il le besoin de venir l'ennuyer avec ses histoires, en sachant que cela agacerait le détective ?

N'était ce pas lui qui montrait de la possessivité en faisant ça ? Pourquoi avait-il tant besoin de provoquer Sherlock ? Pourquoi avait-il tant besoin de preuves d'affection ? Il savait déjà que lui et Sherlock avaient une relation quelque peu hors du commun. Il savait qu'il était le seul ami de Sherlock, la personne qui comptait le plus dans sa vie. Alors que voulait-il de plus ?

Mais à sa grande surprise, Sherlock acquiesça.

« D'accord, tu as raison. Je dois aussi m'intéresser à tes « hobbies »... Même si tu ne peux pas nier que les miens sont de loin les plus intéressants et enrichissants.. »

John saisit au vol l'occasion de changer de sujet. Cette soirée allait être agréable pour tous les deux. Personne n'allait parler de choses déplaisantes et John réussirai à faire réapparaître la lueur dans les yeux de Sherlock.

Il esquissa donc une moue : « Sans vouloir t'offenser, je ne penses pas que des hobbies tels que les tiens soient plus sains que les miens. Et par tes hobbies j'entends toutes tes expériences avec les têtes, les yeux dans le frigo, les doigts que tu brûle au chalumeau dans notre cuisine... La cravache, et toutes ces choses là ».

Sherlock se retenait visiblement de sourire.

« Mais qui à parlé de hobbies « sains » John ?. J'ai uniquement mentionné « intéressant et enrichissants . »

John gloussa d'une manière un peu ridicule et Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as un peu trop bu John, nous ferions mieux de rentrer. »

Pour toute réponse John leva la bouteille et rempli le verre de Sherlock. Et, sans le quitter du regard, prit son propre verre dans sa main, se rassit un peu plus profondément et confortablement dans sa chaise et bu une longue gorgée.

Les lèvres de Sherlock se retroussèrent. Il allongea le bras, enroula ses long doigts autours du verre et le porta à sa bouche, sans jamais quitter John des yeux. Il avait compris le message. Et la lueur commençait à réapparaître. Bien. Très bien

Ils passèrent le reste du dîner à parler d'enquêtes, à se remémorer des souvenirs communs. Ils rirent beaucoup et John sentait son cœur se gonfler d'affection à chaque fois qu'il parvenait à arracher un rire franc et bruyant à son meilleur ami. Sherlock montra à John une cicatrice sur son avant bras et lui raconta une histoire incroyable impliquant une enquête en Écosse qui avait bien failli mal finir, un tueur en série machiavélique qui avait réussi à surprendre Sherlock et un corps à corps final qui aurait bien pu coûter la vie au détective. John se laissa aller à raconter quelques souvenirs d'Afghanistan et Sherlock l'écouta sans rien dire. Le médecin lui en fut reconnaissant pour ça. La discussion dériva ensuite sur l'enfance, celle de John particulièrement car Sherlock semblait plutôt mal à l'aise avec cette période de sa vie. Il conta tout de même un ou deux souvenirs d'enfance avec Mycrofy et leurs incessantes disputes, et Mommy qui essayait de canaliser ces deux petits génies. C'était attendrissant. Ils ne parlèrent pas de l'adolescence. Sherlock conta ensuite ses premières enquêtes en tant que détective consultant. A un moment, il fit une allusion à la drogue et son regard s'assombrit, mais il enchaîna tout de suite avec Baker Street et Miss Hudson. John avait déjà entendu cette histoire mais il s'en fichait. Il buvait les paroles de Sherlock. A trente-deux ans, cet homme avait déjà vécut tellement de choses extraordinaires...

John sourit en se remémorant une phrase qu'il avait entendu dans un film : _« Les choses extraordinaires n'arrivent qu'aux personnes extraordinaires »_.. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas vraiment juste mais cela s'appliquait parfaitement à Sherlock. A personne extraordinaire, vie extraordinaire. Et John était content de faire partie de cette vie.

…...

Les deux amis étaient en proie à un fou rire quand ils poussèrent la porte de leur appartement. L'alcool aidant, ils avaient utilisé le temps du retour à pied pour critiquer ouvertement tous les membres de Scottland Yard, en insistant tout particulièrement sur Anderson.

John essayait tant bien que mal de juguler le rire qui lui montait dans la gorge et de reprendre son souffle. Il fit quelques pas dans l'appartement, se tenant le ventre et régulant sa respiration pour ne pas rire. Mrs Hudson n'apprécierait pas d'être réveillée par des gloussement à cette heure ci.

Sherlock avait déjà retrouvé son sérieux, bien qu'un reste de sourire puisse être encore décerné sur ses lèvres. Il retira son manteau et délaça ses chaussures vernies. Puis il entreprit de faire glisser sa veste de ses épaules, dévoilant un peu plus la forme de son corps longiligne, peu caché par la chemise blanche de designer très serrée, comme le détective avait l'habitude d'en porter.

Le regard de John fut immédiatement attiré. Cette chemise était vraiment bien coupée. Elle mettait en valeur la finesse de Sherlock, et lui donnait une classe et une prestance certaines...

John passa furtivement la main sur son visage. L'alcool lui montait décidément trop à la tête.

Il enlevait son manteau pour le placer sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil quand Sherlock se retourna.

« Un dernier verre ?», proposa-t-il, les yeux brillants.

Mais le regard de John était fixé sur le renflement présent sur la poitrine de son ami, discernable sous le tissu blanc, causé par le bandage qui protégeait ses points de suture. John se rappelait soudain qu'il avait oublié de vérifier l'état de la blessure du détective aujourd'hui. Il devait être à environ la moitié du temps de cicatrisation et le médecin exigeait de pouvoir examiner la blessure tous les jours pour être sûr que tout se déroulait bien.

Sherlock avait ,bien sûr, suivit le cheminement des pensées dans la tête de John.

« Nous sommes tous les deux un peu éméchés, je pense que ce n'est pas nécessaire d'examiner mes points ce soir. Cela attendra demain. »

John secoua la tête ce qui eut pour effet de troubler sa vision mais il fit de son mieux pour ne pas le faire paraître.

« Ce n'est pas quelques verres qui vont m'empêcher de vérifier ta cicatrisation et de changer ton bandage... Ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques secondes. »

Sherlock resta un moment immobile puis il vint s'asseoir à côté de John, qui avait pris place dans le canapé. Il entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise.

Quand il arriva à mit chemin, John avança ses mains et agrippa gentiment le coin supérieur gauche du bandage qu'il entreprit d'enlever précautionneusement.

Sherlock avait fini de déboutonner sa chemise et il la fit glisser sur ses épaules, révélant entièrement son torse.

Le souffle de John s'accéléra. (Réaction sûrement dû à la vue de la blessure sur la poitrine de son ami).

Le médecin entreprit de se concentrer, de ne penser qu'aux points de suture qui, ma foi, ne présentaient aucunes anomalies... Mais il ne parvenait pas faire abstraction du reste... pour la première fois depuis qu'il auscultait Sherlock.

Le corps fin, mais athlétique... La peau claire, presque laiteuse. Les côtes presque visibles. Les épaules La façon dont sa poitrine se soulevait puis s'abaissait à chaque respiration. Le cou interminable. Le creux à la base de la gorge...

« Parfait... », murmura John dans un soupir. Sa tête bourdonnait. Il sentait son cœur battre à la chamade dans sa poitrine. Le médecin sentit venir un début de vertige.

« Hein ? ».

John leva enfin les yeux, sortit de sa transe. Il inspira profondément. Il se sentait comme étourdit.

Son regard rencontra celui de Sherlock. Le détective le fixait avec attention, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

John fuit le regard de son ami. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. Sa tête bourdonnait toujours.

« Je disait que la cicatrisation est ,jusque là... parfaite. »

Sherlock esquissa un sourire.

John entreprit de fixer un nouveau bandage en prenant bien soin de ne pas effleurer les points de suture de son ami.

Lorsqu'il eu finit, Sherlock reboutonna sa chemise.

« Bon, je réitère ma proposition : Un dernier verre ? ».

John avala sa salive bruyamment. Soudain il se sentait très fatigué. Ses épaules lui paraissaient lourdes, ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules. Une pression invisible était descendue sur lui, l'oppressant. Il se sentait nauséeux. Mais par dessus tout, il se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : fuir cette pièce, se réfugier dans son lit et dormir, ne plus penser à rien.

Le médecin passa sa main dans son cou.

« Non merci. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. Je suis épuisé. »

John put lire clairement l'once de déception qui passa dans les yeux du détective mais celui-ci se reprit rapidement et retrouva son contrôle habituel, son regard froid et calculé. Toutefois John devinait que son ami se demandai s'il avait fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Son intelligence lui permettait sans aucun doute de déceler la gêne de John. Mais comment pouvait-il comprendre à quoi était due cette gêne, quand John lui même ne la comprenait pas ? Il pensait sans doute que son comportement en était la cause, ce qui était totalement faux. Mais Sherlock ignorait tout des comportements sociaux et penserai sûrement avoir commis une erreur.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, bonne nuit John ».

Le grand brun tourna les talon dans l'idée de regagner sa chambre.

John sentit aussitôt qu'il devait dire quelque chose. Ce n'était pas souvent que Sherlock s'ouvrait de la manière dont il l'avait fait ce soir. John pouvait s'estimer chanceux d'être celui qui réussissait à amadouer et à baisser les défenses du grand détective et sociopathe Sherlock Holmes. Et même s'il se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise en cet instant, il souhaitait que des soirées comme celle là se reproduisent.

« Heu...Sherlock ? »

La main du détective se figea à deux centimètres de la poignée de sa chambre. Il se retourna lentement, le regard indéchiffrable.

« Sherlock, je voulais te dire, heu...merci. Pour ce soir. C'était très... agréable et je voulais te dire que... je.. enfin... voilà.. tu es... tu es un bon ami, Sherlock, malgré tout ce que certaines personnes ont pu te dire .. Un très bon ami.»

Un sourire se dessina lentement sur les lèvres du génie. Il hocha la tête.

« Bonne nuit », ajouta John avant de rejoindre sa chambre.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je voulais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Cela me fait extrêmement et sincèrement plaisir, et c'est une motivation pour l'écriture.

J'espère que ce chapitre n'est pas trop « plat ». Je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'inspiration ces dernières semaines et j'ai réellement mit un temps fou pour écrire...

Anyway, encore merci et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis(même négatifs).


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock poussa un grognement se se raidit.

« Ne te contracte pas Sherlock, ça ne ferais qu'augmenter la douleur.. »

Le détective laissa échapper un soupir et fit de son mieux pour décontracter son corps. Le médecin sourit.

« Je pensais que tu était extrêmement résistant à la douleur, et te voilà gémissant comme un enfant »

« Ce n'est pas pareil, fit remarquer Sherlock avec une moue boudeuse, ce n'est pas douloureux. C'est juste... désagréable. »

John laissa échapper un petit rire bas. Il approcha une fois de plus sa pincette et entreprit d'extraire l'avant dernier fil de suture de la poitrine de son ami. Il déposa le fil dans une coupelle puis se remit à la tâche pour le dernier, le retirant précautionneusement . Le fil glissa doucement sous la peau avant de s'extraire complètement.

« Et voilà ! C'est fini. »

Il avisa la longue cicatrice qui s'étendait de l'épaule gauche jusqu'à la naissance de la clavicule droite de son colocataire. Sherlock avait remarquablement bien cicatrisé et bien que la blessure soit maintenant rouge et un peu enflée, John ne doutait pas qu'elle s'estomperait avec les années. La coupure n'avait été que relativement superficielle.

Le détective sauta instantanément sur ses pieds.

« Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Nous allons pouvoir enfin passer aux choses sérieuses . »

John fronça les sourcils. « Les choses sérieuses ? »

« Oui, les choses sérieuses, mon cher John... Tu te rappelles sûrement que je t'ai dit que je connaissait l'identité de mon agresseur, son lieu d'habitation et la raison qui l'avait poussé à m'attaquer ? »

John acquiesça. Le détective agrippa une liasse de papier posée sur le bureau et la tendit à son ami.

Le médecin posa son regard sur la première feuille.

Un nom et prénom, accompagné d'une photo. Andrew Jackson, 29 ans. La photo représentait un homme brun, cheveux coupés à la façon militaire, avec des yeux marrons très clairs, presque jaunes et un visage émacié.

« C'est ton agresseur ? », demanda John en étudiant de plus près la photo. L'homme faisait relativement jeune pour son âge et son regard était plutôt doux. Il ne dégageait rien de particulièrement impressionnant. Mais John savait d'expérience que les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses et qu'un homme d'apparence ordinaire pouvait se révéler pleins de ressources et de talents particuliers.

« Évidemment. », répondit Sherlock en roulant des yeux. « Et j'ai également déjà mentionné l'endroit où il vivait : un petit village au Nord de Londres. Grande propriété entourée d'un petit bois privé. Clôtures et grilles pour éviter les gêneurs et préserver la discrétion. Andrew Jackson n'est probablement pas propriétaire d'une telle demeure, pas à cet âge là. C'est plutôt un repaire, un endroit qui a été mis à sa disposition pour qu'il puisse travailler discrètement... ».

John leva les yeux de la deuxième page(une carte du village en question avec une croix rouge à l'endroit de la bâtisse) et avisa le regard de son colocataire. Les yeux du détective brillaient d'excitation.

« Oh oh, attend une minute Sherlock. Ne me dis pas que tu comptes y aller ? »

Le détective leva un sourcil. « Et pourquoi pas ? »

Le médecin grogna. « Pourquoi pas ? Oh, je ne sais pas peut être parce que cet homme t'as ouvert la poitrine et parce que tu es guéris depuis heu.. environ 2 minutes ! »

Il leva les yeux en direction de Sherlock qui marchait en cercle, impatiemment.

« D'ailleurs, est ce que tu pourrais remettre une chemise s'il-te-plaît ? C'est bon, j'ai finit l'extraction, tu peux te rhabiller. »

Sherlock ignora totalement la requête de John, continuant de parcourir la pièce de long en large.

« Pourquoi attendre ? J'ai déjà attendu longtemps. J'y serais aller avant si tu ne m'en avait pas empêcher... ».

« C'est dangereux Sherlock ! »

Le détective laissa échapper un sifflement de frustration.

« J'en déduis que tu ne m'accompagnera pas... »

John soupira longuement, essayant de se calmer. Il savait que la bataille était perdue d'avance. Il avait déjà réussi à canaliser le génie et à le faire patienter jusqu'à sa guérison. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

« Tu es idiot Sherlock... »

Devant l'air choqué de son ami il ajouta : « Tu es idiot de penser que je puisse rien qu'envisager l'idée de te laisser aller là bas tout seul. J'ai promis que je retrouverai ce type et je le ferai. Tu ne passera pas la porte de cette propriété sans moi. C'est trop dangereux. »

Les lèvres du détective se retroussèrent en un sourire.

John allongea alors le bras jusqu'au canapé, saisit la chemise qui gisait là et la lança en direction de Sherlock qui la réceptionna avec un air choqué.

Toutefois il ne fit pas mine de l'enfiler, se contentant de rester planter là, un sourcil levé.

« Chemise ! », aboya John avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

…...

« John.. ? Ne serais tu pas un peu effrayé par hasard ? ».

Sherlock pivota la tête pour lancer un regard en direction de John.

« Bien sûr que non Sherlock. Je ne suis pas effrayé. » John essayait de paraître choqué à l'idée. « Tu sembles oublier régulièrement que j'ai été soldat . J'ai vécut beaucoup de situations de danger et de stress... »

« Tu parles trop John. Et trop rapidement. Ce n'est clairement pas dans tes habitudes. De plus, tu essayes de te justifier. Cela prouve que quelque chose dans la situation te met mal à l'aise, tu te sens inconfortable, vulnérable. Si j'ajoute à ça le fait que ta respiration s'accélère de plus en plus à mesure que nous approchons, et le fait que tu regarde autours de toi à intervalles réguliers, je crois pouvoir affirmer sans me tromper que tu es effrayé. »

John se raidit. D'accord, Sherlock faisant son Sherlock, frimant et affirmant sa supériorité...

Il eu un léger pincement au cœur à la pensée que le Sherlock des semaines précédentes(Sherlock blessé, Sherlock à qui il fallait changer les pansements tous les jours, Sherlock qui se laissait caresser les cheveux. Sherlock qui posait sa tête sur l'épaule de John, ses mèches brunes lui caressant le cou, lorsque ses points de suture tiraillaient...) puisse avoir disparu avec l'excitation revenue des enquêtes, la reprise des activités.

John chassa ses pensées de son esprit et ouvrit la bouche.

« C'est faux. »

Sherlock se retourna brusquement et John failli heurter de plein fouet le grand détective.

Le brun se pencha légèrement, ses yeux bleu ciel figés dans ceux de son ami.

« Veux-tu que je prennes ton pouls pour vérifier ? ».

« Ah ah, très drôle », répondit John, sarcastique. Il ne trouvait pas l'allusion drôle. Du tout.

Ignorant sa remarque, Sherlock avança son bras dans l'idée de saisir le poignet du médecin. Celui-ci recula vivement d'un pas. Toutefois, il ne détourna pas le regard.

« J'ai dit c'est faux, parce que ce n'est pas de la peur... C'est l'adrénaline. »

Sherlock inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, jaugeant les paroles de son ami. Puis, sans prévenir, pivota de nouveau et se remit à marcher.

« Très bien, dit-il, dans ce cas, peux-tu marcher plus rapidement ? Nous arrivons. »

John soupira et suivit sans un mot le détective qui avait maintenant pris quelques mètres d'avance.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de 10 minutes qu'ils se frayaient un chemin dans le petit bois privé qui entourait l'imposante bâtisse dans laquelle ils étaient supposés entrer dans maintenant quelques minutes. La demeure d'un agresseur... John soupira de nouveau. Comment pouvait-il être assez fou pour faire des choses comme ça à son âge ?

Il secoua la tête, avisant la grande silhouette qui se déplaçait presque avec grâce devant lui. Peu importait qu'il ai (largement) dépassé les 30 ans, il ne laisserai pas Sherlock faire ça tout seul. Non, pas question. Il s'était déjà fait une belle frayeur le jour il il avait retrouvé son ami couvert de sang dans son lit. Il ne laisserai pas cela se reproduire. Jamais.

Il accéléra l'allure, pour se retrouver au même niveau que Sherlock.

Le détective avançait avec assurance, le regard fixé devant lui. Cet homme n'avait donc jamais peur ? Ne ressentait-il jamais d'appréhension ?

John avait menti. Il avait un peu peur. En d'autres circonstances il aurait été particulièrement exalté par cette situation et aurait été revigoré par les poussées d'adrénaline. Il se serait senti vivre, réellement. Mais pas cette fois-ci. Cette fois-ci c'était l'homme qui avait blessé Sherlock. Et cela faisait peur à John.

La nuit commençait à tomber. L'air s'était vite refroidit et John frissonna. Son pull avait beau être épais, il ne l'immunisait pas contre les nuits anglaises de fin d'année. A ses côtés, Sherlock ne semblait pas plus que ça perturbé par la brise glacée.

C'était sans doute grâce à son manteau.

Ce long manteau avait l'air particulièrement confortable et chaud et rassurant et...

John frissonna violemment sous l'effet du vent qui avait soudain décidé de se réveiller. A cet instant il aurait aimé posséder un manteau tel que celui-ci, pour lui tenir chaud, pour le protéger du froid. Pour relever son col, comme le faisait souvent Sherlock, et stopper les assauts du froid sur sa nuque.

Une image de lui-même, portant le manteau de Sherlock dansait dans son esprit. Il se retint de sourire. Non, cela ne lui irais pas. Ce genre de manteau était fait pour des personnes grandes et minces et...charismatiques... Il serait noyé dans le tissu et aurait l'air juste ridicule.

Qui pouvait porter un tel manteau sans avoir l'air ridicule ?

John laissa ses pensées vagabonder.

Mycroft ? Non, non,non.

Andreson ? Mon dieu, c'était une hérésie. Bien sûr que non.

Lestrade ? Heu...non.

Seul Sherlock pouvait porter ce manteau et avoir l'air...mystérieux et fascinant.

Ah non, il y avait une autre personne qui avait porté ce manteau avec une certaine classe. John se raidit. Irène Adler. Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit.

Il était vraiment, mais alors vraiment ridicule avec cette histoire de manteau. Était-ce l'adrénaline qui faisait divaguer ainsi ses pensées ?

Bien qu'à y repenser, ses pensées avaient une agaçante tendance à divaguer ces jours ci, surtout en ce qui concernait son colocataire...

Ils atteignirent enfin le bâtiment et John ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné.

C'était une demeure magnifique, presque un château. Pierre grise, larges fenêtres, trois étages, une cour de gravier blanc. Imposante et élégante.

Sherlock avait raison, Andrew Jackson n'était pas le genre d'homme(en apparence) à posséder un tel bien. Qui la possédait alors ? Sherlock n'avait rien dit à John à ce sujet.

Le médecin s'apprêtait à lui poser la question lorsque Sherlock leva le bras, lui intimant l'ordre de s'immobiliser.

John se figea, alerte.

Le détective fit volte face et appliqua son doigt sur sa bouche, réitérant son ordre de silence. Il fit quelques pas et agrippa le bras de John pour l'entraîner un peu peu loin, sous le couvert des arbres.

Quand ils furent assez loin de la maison, assez dissimulés, Sherlock ne relâcha pas sa prise tout de suite. Au lieu de ça, il serra gentiment l'avant bras de son ami, cherchant toute son attention.

Lorsque John lança un regard interrogateur, il tira un peu le bras du médecin, le forçant à faire un pas dans sa direction et se pencha, pour lui parler à l'oreille.

« Il se peut que nous soyons repérés John... ». Il fit une pause et John frissonna. Cette fois ci ce n'était plus le froid.

Il pouvait sentir le souffle de Sherlock frôler son oreille.

« Nous étions attendus. »

La respiration de John s'accéléra. A son tour de chuchoter doucement dans l'oreille de Sherlock.

« On fait demi-tour alors ? ».

Sherlock se redressa et planta son regard dans celui de John. Puis un demi sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Je crois bien que c'est trop tard, John ».

Cette fois il n'avait pas chuchoté.

John déglutit.

« Ennuis en perspective », pensa-t-il.


	5. Chapter 5

Un homme apparut devant eux. Grand, élancé, des cheveux blonds foncés jusqu'aux épaules.

Un revolver dans la main gauche. Pointé dans la direction de Sherlock.

Le corps entier de John se contracta instantanément. Retrouvant ses réflexes militaires, il assura ses appuis, les pieds bien ancrés dans le sol, les muscles tendus, prêts à l'action. Il se préparait inconsciemment à réagir, à bondir si nécessaire.

Soudain, un bruit attira l'attention de John et il pivota la tête, veillant toutefois à garder l'homme blond dans son champ de vision.

Deux autres hommes se tenaient derrière eux. Chacun tenant également un revolver dans la main. Un pointé vers John. L'autre vers Sherlock.

Le détective n'avait pas bougé. Il se tenait droit, le visage impassible.

Toutefois John connaissait bien Sherlock. Après tout, ils vivaient ensemble depuis plus de 3 ans maintenant...

Seul John pouvait remarquer la légère tension dans les épaules du génie et le pli presque indiscernable sur son front. Seul lui pouvait remarquer (et sûrement Mycroft) la crispation de sa main droite au moment où il avait aperçut le revolver.

Surprise. Agacement. Concentration.

Apparemment Sherlock ne s'attendait pas à ça.

L'homme blond fit encore quelques pas dans leur direction. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Sherlock et fixa ses yeux bleus clairs dans ceux du détective. Puis, il fit un mouvement de tête dirigé vers les deux autres hommes placés derrière ,qui se ruèrent sur eux.

Tout s'accéléra.

John fit un bond sur le côté. Il pivota sur ses talons et abattit son coude dans les côtes de l'homme brun qui s'était rué sur lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de préparer une autre attaque que la crosse d'un revolver s'abattit sur sa tempe, le projetant au sol.

Son crâne heurta la terre froide avec un son mat et pendant un instant, il crut qu'il allait sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il sentit qu'on agrippait son pull pour le relever, tout en maintenant ses mains derrière son dos. Faiblement, il tenta de se dégager mais le coup sur la tête l'avait étourdi.

La douleur dans son crâne était lancinante. Il sentit du sang couler le long de sa tempe droite.

L'homme qui lui maintenait les mains dans le dos, le poussa en avant lui intimant l'ordre d'avancer. Toujours étourdi, John trébucha et tomba a genoux.

C'est là qu'il vit Sherlock, à quelques mètres de lui, une énorme marque rouge sur la pommette, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux lançant des éclairs, un revolver pressé sur sa tempe droite.

John se sentit relevé par son agresseur qui le poussa une fois de plus en avant, plus violemment cette fois ci et John perdit l'équilibre de nouveau. Son visage s'écrasa dans la terre et les feuilles.

Il y eu un grognement à quelques pas de lui. Sherlock.

A la troisième tentative, John parvint enfin à garder son équilibre et les hommes les conduisirent en direction de l'imposante bâtisse.

Ils passèrent la lisière du petit bois et traversèrent la grande cours de gravier blanc, avant de se retrouver devant la porte de l'imposante bâtisse.

Le grand homme qui avait pris la tête s'immobilisa un instant, la tête légèrement penchée vers l'avant. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que John remarqua qu'il portait une oreillette. Le médecin tourna la tête vers Sherlock mais celui-ci gardait les yeux fixés sur la porte, un presque imperceptible froncement formant de légers plis sur son front.

L'homme blond ouvrit enfin la porte. Une salle immense s'ouvrait devant eux. Carrelage blanc. Lustre de verre. Tableaux aux murs. Canapés de velours rouges. Un immense escalier de marbre blanc au centre de la pièce.

Cette maison était décidément aussi impressionnante à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

John sentit qu'on le poussait de nouveau vers l'avant. Devant lui, Sherlock était dans la même position. Mains liées. Revolver pointé sur la tempe.

John eu l'impression qu'il marchèrent une éternité dans les couloirs étroits de la propriété.

Ce laps de temps lui permit de considérer la situation plus profondément.

Ils étaient arrivés dans le village, avaient coupé la clôture pour rentrer, puis ils avaient marché en direction de ce qui était, aux dernières nouvelles, la maison d'Andrew Jackson, l'agresseur de Sherlock. Sauf qu'ils avaient étés appréhendés par trois hommes dont aucun n'était le supposé locataire de la de la demeure. Et maintenant ils étaient prisonniers et blessés... Brillant. Une vraie réussite.

John se rappelait avec exactitude le moment où, quelques heures auparavant, il avait fait remarqué à Sherlock que c'était trop dangereux d'aller là bas. Il se rappelait également très exactement l'insistance du génie et il sentit monter de la colère en lui.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'y penser plus longuement. L'homme blond s'était arrêté devant une porte, au fond d'un couloir. Une porte de fer, contrastant sensiblement avec les boiseries qui ornaient les murs de l'étroit couloir.

L'homme marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de taper un code sur un clavier à gauche de la porte.

John remarqua le léger mouvement de tête de Sherlock, qui avait, sans aucun doute, et sans difficulté, mémoriser le code d'entré. Cela pouvait être utile.

La lourde porte s'ouvrit.

Une salle de taille moyenne. Presque entièrement nue. Deux pilier métalliques de chaque côté de la pièce. Au pieds des deux piliers, des entraves. Pour les mains et pour les pieds.

Le corps entier de John ne contracta en un instant. Son pouls s'accéléra. Il sentit une main le pousser à l'intérieur de la pièce. Sherlock avança de lui même.

Au grand soulagement de John,l'homme blond sortit sans les attacher et referma la porte derrière lui.

Il y eu un bruit lorsque le verrou s'enclencha, puis le silence.

…... ...

Sherlock gardait la tête baissée, refusant de croiser le regard de John. Ses boucles brunes tombaient sur son front, cachant ses yeux. Il se tenait parfaitement, immobile, raide, droit, et John se demandait comment le détective réussissait à garder son calme à ce point.

John lui, était dans un état fébrile depuis que la porte s'était refermée derrière eux. Il ne cessait d'arpenter la petite pièce, cherchant une issue (alors qu'il n'y en avait visiblement pas). Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine . La vue de Sherlock, si calme, le mettait mal à l'aise. C'était lui le soldat . Comment se faisait-il qu'il perde son sang froid aussi rapidement ? D'accord, la situation était plutôt dangereuse, mais John s'était retrouvé dans des situations dangereuses plus d'une fois.

Il tata sa tempe de ses mains désormais libres. Du sang.

L'adrénaline avait fait presque entièrement disparaître la douleur, il ne prêta donc plus attention à sa blessure et se retourna vers Sherlock.

Le détective gardait la tête penchée vers le sol. John dut lever de force la tête de son ami pour examiner son visage. Un énorme hématome s'étalait sur la pommette de Sherlock.

John fronça les sourcils et toucha du bout du doigt la blessure. Sherlock siffla entre ses dents et eut un mouvement de recul. Puis, évitant soigneusement le regard de John, il se remit dans sa position initiale. Tête baissé. Yeux fixés sur le sol. Mèches brunes devant les yeux.

John commençait à devenir réellement énervé. Sa patience avait ses limites.

« Sherlock ?... Sherlock ?! ».Le médecin devait se retenir de ne pas hurler. Sherlock était dans la même situation que lui, pire, il était la cause de cette situation, et il n'aidait même pas. Il se contentait de rester immobile.

« Sherlock, je pense qu'il serait temps de faire étalage de tes dons pour nous sortir de là... maintenant ! »

La demande de John n'eut aucun effet sur Sherlock.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Sherlock ? Qui étaient ces hommes ?.. Je n'ai pas vu Andrew Jackson..»

Il marqua une pause pour parcourir le détective du regard. Celui-ci gardait obstinément son regard fixé sur le sol, le front légèrement plissé. Profonde réflexion. Contrariété.

« Est-ce que tout ça à au moins un rapport avec Andrew Jackson, Sherlock ? » demanda John, plus doucement cette fois.

Le détective leva enfin le regard pour rencontrer celui de son ami. Une lueur agacée dansait dans ses yeux. John cru y lire aussi du dépit et de la frustration.

Au bout de quelques secondes Sherlock baissa de nouveau la tête, se replongeant dans ses pensées.

Un marmonnement s'échappa des lèvres du détective. Inaudible.

« Quoi ? ». John luttait pour ne pas étrangler son colocataire, là, tout de suite, maintenant.

« Il semblerait que j'ai fait une erreur John. », articula enfin Sherlock.

John leva un sourcil. Oh, c'était ça cette mine renfrognée d'enfant boudeur qui ne collait pas du tout avec la situation dangereuse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Le grand Sherlock Holmes avait fait une erreur et il avait bien du mal à l'admettre...

« Et quelle erreur je te prie ? Celle de ne pas m'avoir écouté quand je t'ai conseillé de ne pas nous entraîner dans cette aventure ? »

Sherlock émit un sifflement. «Une erreur de jugement. »

Le corps de John se tendit encore plus. Il ne comprenait pas.

« Par rapport à quoi ? Au fait que la maison pouvait être habitée par plusieurs criminels ? Tu pensait qu'il n'y aurait qu'Andrew Jackson ? »

Un petit rire bas secoua légèrement le corps de Sherlock.

« Je ne t'ai pas tout dit John. »

Le médecin fronça les sourcils. Décidément il ne comprenait rien à rien. Pas tout dis à propos de quoi ? D'Andrew Jackson ? Etait-il plus dangereux que ce que Sherlock avait laissé entendre ? De toute évidence. Sherlock savait-il dans quoi il se lançait avant de pénétrer dans la propriété ?

Oui, cela devait être ça. Il n'avait pas dit à John qu'il risquait d'y avoir un danger accru par la présence d'autres criminels...

« Explique moi alors », dit enfin John après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Sherlock poussa un profond soupir. Puis il s'assit sur le sol en tailleur, regarda John, et tapota le sol à ses côtés.

« A mon avis nous allons être enfermés ici pour quelques heures alors autant se mettre à l'aise »

John rejoignit le détective et s'assit à ses côtés sur le sol froid de la petite pièce, son épaule touchant légèrement celle de son ami. Son corps était quelque peu meurtri et il grimaçât avant de trouver une position à peu près confortable.

Sherlock pivota la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de John, sondeur. Comme s'il désirait prévoir les réactions de son ami à ce qu'il allait dire, pour pouvoir choisir ses mots.

L'hématome sur sa pommette commençait à violacer.

Enfin, il commença :

« Tu as raison, John, cela n'a pas de rapport avec Andrew Jackson. Enfin, plus. Jackson n'était qu'un pion, un acolyte, destiné à effectuer une tâche spéciale. Destiné à jouer un petit rôle mais rien de plus. Je l'ai tout de suite compris lors de notre altercation. »

« Tu considère que t'assassiner est « jouer un petit rôle » ? ». John était de plus en plus perplexe et de plus en plus angoissé. Il n'avait de toute évidence aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans cette maison, et de ce qui allait s'y passer. Sherlock, lui, en savait plus. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit à John ?

« Justement John, il ne voulait pas me tuer. Surtout pas. »

Le médecin écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

Sherlock poursuivit :

« Je l'ai tout de suite remarqué quand il m'a attaqué. Il était fort, précis, efficace. Mais bizarrement, il ne saisissait aucune des opportunités qui se présentaient à lui. Je sais reconnaître un bon combattant quand j'en voit un, et Jackson faisait partie de ses gens là, sans aucun doute. Je lui étais inférieur. Il aurait pu planter son couteau dans ma poitrine à plusieurs reprises lorsque je luttait avec lui. Pourtant il ne l'a pas fait. »

Le détective marqua une pause et reprit :

« J'en ai donc déduis qu'il ne cherchait pas à me tuer. Que cherchait-il alors ? Était-ce un avertissement ? Lorsqu'il m'a fait cette entaille dans la poitrine et est reparti aussitôt, je penchais pour cette solution. Un avertissement. Et puis j'ai rejoué la scène sans arrêt dans la tête et il m'est apparu une chose. »

Il tourna la tête pour regarder John.

« Je ne t'ai pas menti...au début. J'avais déjà deviné son lieu d'habitation, son identité et la raison qui l'avait poussé à m'agresser. Du moins je le pensait. C'est en prononçant ces mots, sur le lit, quand tu étais avec moi, que j'ai réalisé que quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi avais-je tant d'indices ? Tout était tellement évident. Les feuilles coincées dans sa capuche, la boue, sa bague, la trace sur son poignet gauche... Trop visibles. J'en ai donc conclu que c'était une mise en scène, les indices avaient étés mis en évidence pour que je n'ai aucun mal à en déduire tout ce que j'en ai déduis, c'est à dire d'où ce mystérieux agresseur venait. Le but était donc de m'attirer ici, dans cette maison. »

Le souffle de John s'accéléra. Trop de suppositions, d'interrogations lui traversaient la tête au même moment.

Il prit le temps de rassembler ses pensées avant de poser une première question.

« C'était un piège, une mise en scène savamment orchestrée, destinée à t'attirer ici..et tu le savais. Pourquoi est tu venu ? ». Il se sentait prêt à perdre son contrôle. « Si c'était un foutu piège, comment ce fait-il que tu ai demandé, non, même pas demandé, insisté, pour y aller ?! Et pour que je vienne avec toi ?! »

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, essayant se calmer mais il ne pouvait pas. Sherlock ne pouvait décidément pas être aussi inconscient ? Ce n'était pas possible..

« Et pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit ?.. Tu n'as pas confiance ? »

Sherlock réagit.

« Bien sûr que si John ,j'ai toute confiance en toi et tu le sais. Seulement, si tu avais su que j'allai marcher tout droit dans ce que j'avais identifié comme un piège, est ce que tu m'aurais laissé y aller ? Est ce que tu serais venu avec moi ? »

John plissa les yeux. Ses pensées étaient décidément trop brouillonnes, il avait du mal à y voir clair. Trop de questions, pas assez de réponses.

Et sa blessure à la tempe commençait à se réveiller.

Alors... Sherlock avait tout manigancé pour qu'il vienne...Ses déductions à propos du fait que la maison n'appartenait pas à Jackson, le coup du «Il se peut que nous soyons repérés » n'étaient que du vent. Il se doutait de se qui allait se passer et il avait menti à John, son seul ami, dans l'intention de l'emmener dans ce traquenard.

Égoïste. Idiot.

Enfin, Sherlock n'avait visiblement pas anticipé de manière tout à fait correcte la situation. Il avait été visiblement surpris de voir les hommes ce qui signifiait qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils soient enfermés de force ici...

John secoua la tête. Cela ne changeait rien. Sherlock n'avait peut être pas tout prévu mais il savait pertinemment dans quoi il se lançait en venant ici...

« Si je comprend bien, tu savais que c'était un piège et tu savais que ce serai dangereux... Et tu a insisté pour que je vienne... Tu... Je ne comprend pas. Tu aimes te mettre en danger, je le sais, tu es un inconscient.. Mais moi ? Pourquoi avoir insisté pour que je vienne ? Tu aime nous mettre en danger, toi et moi ? Moi aussi, et pas seulement toi ? »

Le regard de Sherlock trahissait sa frustration. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, ne trouvant pas les mots.

John se décala légèrement sur sa droite, rompant le contact avec l'épaule de Sherlock.

Le détective tressaillit et braqua sur John son regard empli de frustration, de colère et de...remords ?

Soudain, Sherlock se leva et vint se positionner accroupit devant John. Il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules du médecin.

« Je suis désolé John ». Sa voix était étrange, presque serrée, et ses longs doigts s'enfoncèrent dans les épaules de son ami, comme pour donner plus de poids à ses excuses.

« Si j'avais su que cela se passerait comme ça, bien sûr que non, je n'aurai pas voulu que tu vienne. Je t'en aurai dissuadé, même empêché... ».

Il baissa les yeux. C'était la première fois de sa vie que John Watson voyait Sherlock Holmes baisser les yeux et il en fut quelque peu choqué.

Le détective resserra sa prise sur les épaules de John avant d'ajouter :

« Mais je voulais que tu sois avec moi, aussi égoïste que cela puisse paraître. Étant donné la nature supposée de notre visite, j'avais mal anticipé cette situation... J'ai fait une erreur et je m'en excuse. »

Il releva les yeux, rencontrant le regard de John. Il paraissait dans l'attente d'une réaction, bonne ou mauvaise, il ne savait pas. Et John ne savait pas non plus comment il devait réagir.

Sherlock était parfois stupide. Trop sûr de lui. Aucun homme sain d'esprit ne ferait ça... Saisir la première occasion de se fourrer tête la première dans le piège qu'il savait pensé pour lui. Se jeter dans la gueule du loup...

« Ce n'était pas vraiment un piège »,réalisa soudain John. « Si les indices avaient étés laissés à ton intention ce n'était pas un piège. C'était plutôt un...rendez-vous ? ».

Sherlock sourit faiblement et hocha la tête.

Le pouls de John s'accéléra brusquement et ses poings se serrèrent indépendamment de sa volonté.

Il ne connaissait qu'un homme au monde qui pouvait faire cela. Donner un rendez vous à quelqu'un en lui tranchant la moitié du torse. En laissant des indices...

Moriarty.

« Tu es fou ! », cria John. « Totalement fou ! »

Sherlock retira ses mains des épaules de John. Il paraissait presque blessé par cette remarque.

Mais il le méritait.

« Ta vie n'a donc aucune importance pour toi ? MA vie n'a donc aucune importance ? »

« John, je pensais que Moriarty voulait seulement me parler, me rencontrer, comme la dernière fois à la piscine... »

« Il a failli nous tuer à la piscine ! Nous tuer tous les deux ! »

« Moriarty ne veut pas me tuer », objecta abruptement Sherlock.

John eu un rire jaune.

« Et moi alors ? Tu m'oublies encore. Moriarty veut me tuer Sherlock ! Il l'a clairement fait comprendre. Ce n'est pas toi qui a été bardé d'explosifs... »

Sherlock ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais John reprit.

« Et au cas où tu aurais effacé ça de ton brillant cerveau, Moriarty ne veut pas te tuer, il veut te détruire...avant de te tuer ! »

John perdait son sang froid.

« Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu lui amène bien docilement tout ce dont il à besoin. Tu te livres sur un plateau d'argent... Est ce que tu te rends compte que... »

« Stop John ! », le coupa Sherlock sèchement.

Le médecin braqua ses yeux dans ceux du détective, le fusillant du regard. Il sentait qu'il respirait vite et bruyamment.

Sherlock soutint son regard.

Et soudain, il agrippa le visage de John entre ses deux mains, assez bas pour ne pas toucher la plaie sur la tempe de son ami.

« Je suis vraiment désolé John. Navré. Navré que mes actes aient pu te laisser penser que je ne tenais pas à ta vie. Que penses-tu être pour moi ? Un assistant ? Un collègue ? »

Il resserra légèrement sa prise.

« Si j'avais su, si j'avais su John, j'aurais tout fait pour que tu sois hors de danger, écarté de tout ça. J'ai sous estimé Moriarty, j'ai fait une erreur et j'en suis navré, mais ne penses pas une seconde au fait que je ne puisse pas me soucier de toi, de ta sécurité. »

John avait du mal à respirer. Sa tête tournait. L'hématome sur la pommette de Sherlock était distrayant.

« Mais tu y serait aller toi... tout seul. »

Sherlock soupira.

« Oui. On ne peut pas me changer John. Là ou tu as vu le danger, je n'ai vu qu'une invitation à un jeu des plus intéressant. Je ne pouvait pas refuser, ne pas venir... »

Il relâcha enfin le visage de John et le médecin pût enfin respirer convenablement.

« D'accord... D'accord... »

Sherlock parut se détendre, une tension disparaissant de ses épaules. Il revint s'asseoir à côté de John.

«Mais, peut être n'est ce toujours qu'un rendez-vous.. Moriarty n'est pas l'homme le plus civilisé que je connaisse. Il peut très bien nous enfermer avant de nous recevoir...pour discuter non ? », demanda le médecin.

Sherlock grogna.

« Si Moriarty voulait simplement me parler il m'aurait laisser entrer, il n'aurait pas envoyé ses hommes nous cueillir. Il n'aurait pas utilisé la violence, en tout cas pas sur moi. Il ne nous aurait pas enfermé ici. Il prépare quelque chose. »

« Il a utilisé ta curiosité, ton sens du challenge, ton ennui, pour t'attirer ici. Alors finalement c'est bien un piège. Un rendez vous-piège... Il savait que tu allai venir, que tu viendrai le rencontrer. Il n'a donc pas pris la peine de venir t'enlever à Baker Street, puisque tu te présenterai à lui consciemment. C'est une facilité, un gain de temps... »

« C'est plus stimulant, moins ordinaire », ajouta Sherlock. « Il s'est sûrement beaucoup amusé à préparer ce plan, à distiller ces indices... A jouer avec ma curiosité. »

John considéra tout cela dans sa tête. Moriaty savait que Sherlock ne serai pas opposé à l'idée de le rencontrer une fois de plus, malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait par le passé. Il savait que Sherlock viendrai jouer. Mais apparemment, Sherlock n'avait pas vraiment bien estimé le niveau de danger... Sherlock n'estimait jamais bien le niveau de danger. Il semblait ne réaliser que maintenant l'instabilité de leur situation.

« Mais...je en comprend toujours pas pourquoi te blesser. Cela n'a fait que retarder le moment où tu viendrai ici, ou nous viendrions ici. S'il t'avait juste attaqué, à la limite blessé légèrement, tout cela serai allé beaucoup plus vite. Ta blessure n'était pas mortelle, mais elle était quand même assez grave»

Sherlock sembla considérer les paroles de John pendant un instant.

« Je penses qu'il ne voulait pas m'infliger une blessure aussi grave. Andrew Jackson a fait une erreur, il s'est laissé emporter et m'a ouvert la poitrine. »

Il fit une pause.

« Tu as d'ailleurs dû remarquer qu'il ne faisait pas parti des hommes qui sont venus nous chercher. Moriarty à dû être furieux. Jackson a dû le payer cher.. »

John acquiesça. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes et John porta la main à sa tempe. Le sang était complètement sec, formant une croûte protectrice. Bien.

Enfin, le médecin rompit le silence.

« Et maintenant ? Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer ? Qu'est ce que Moriarty a préparé pour toi ? »

Sherlock ne pris même pas la peine de dissimuler son léger sourire.

« Un jeu ».

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

_Bon finalement je poste ce chapitre qui m'a donné du fil à retordre. D'ailleurs je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite mais bon, il y a un moment, faut poster ;)_

_Sachez que pour le prochain chapitre il faudra attendre assez longtemps car celui ci à assez joué avec mes nerfs et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps en ce moment. J'essaierai tout de même de m'y mettre dès que possible (si ça intéresse toujours quelqu'un bien sûr)._

_Et je tenais à dire merci pour toutes les reviews. Je ne répond pas personnellement mais sachez que cela me fait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment plaisir. Merci encore._


End file.
